familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ancestries of the U.S. Presidents
This article gathers the ancestries of the 45 U.S. Presidents. George Washington John Adams See the section on his son, John Quincy Adams, which includes his ancestry. Thomas Jefferson :1. Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826) ;Parents :2. Peter Jefferson (1708-1757) :3. Jane Randolph (1720-1776) ;Grandparents :4. Thomas Jefferson, Jr. (1679-1731) :5. Mary Field (1680-1715) :6. Isham Randolph (1685-1742) :7. Jane Lilburne Susan Rogers (1695-1760) ;Great grandparents :8. Thomas Jefferson, Sr. :9. Mary Branch :10. Peter Field (1647-1707) :11. Judith Soane (1647-1703) :12. William Randolph (1650-1711) :13. Mary Isham (1660-1713) :14. Charles Rogers :15. Jane Lilburne ;2nd Great grandparents :18. Christopher Branch, Jr. (1627-1665) :22. Henry Soane (1622-1661) :23. Judith Fuller :24. Richard Randolph (1627-1671) :25. Elizabeth Ryland (1625-1670) :26. Henry Isham (1628-1675) :27. Katherine Banks (1630-1686) :30. William Lilburne (1636-1681) :31. Elizabeth Nicholson ;3rd Great grandparents :36. Christopher Branch (1602-) :37. Mary Addie :44. Henry Soane (1594-1632) :45. Elizabeth Worger (1600-) :48. William Randolph (-1657) :49. Dorothy Lane (1589-) :50. John Ryland :52. William Isham (1587-1625) :53. Mary Brett (1604-) :60. George Lilburne (1585-) :61. Eleanor Hicks (-1677) :62. Christopher Nicholson (1602-1670) :63. Jane Butler (1611-) ;4th Great grandparents :72. Lionel Branch (1566-1605) :73. Valentia Sparkes :74. Francis Addie :88. Edward Soane? :90. Richard Worger (1565-1614) :91. Margaret Humphrey (1575-1610) :96. Robert Randolph :98. Richard Lane :99. Elizabeth Vincent :104. Sir Euseby Isham (1552-1626) :105. Anne Borlase (-1627) :106. William Brett (1562-) :107. Mary :120. John Lilburne :121. Isabel Wortley :122. John Hicks (-1631) :123. Alice Blaikston :124. Alan Nicholson (-1616) :125. Susan Hechstetter (-1642) :126. John Butler (-1643) :127. Jane Huntley James Madison, Jr. *1. James Madison (1751-1836) Parents *2. James Madison, Sr. (1723-1801) *3. Eleanor Rose (Nelly) Conway (1731-1829) Grandparents *4. Ambrose Madison (1696-1732) *5. Frances Taylor (1700-1761) *6. Francis Conway (1696-1773) *7. Rebecca Catlett (1702-1760) Great-grandparents *12. Edwin Conway (1644-c1698) *13. Elizabeth Thornton or Thompson (c1645-) Great-great-grandparents *24. Edwin Conway (c1610-c1674) *25. Martha Eltonhead (1628-1689) James Monroe *1. James Monroe (1758-1831) Parents *2. Andrew Spence Monroe (c1721-1774) *3. Elizabeth Jones (c1729-1806) Grandparents *4. Andrew Monroe (1692-1735) *5. Christian Tyler (1680-1754) *6. James Jones (1700-1742) *7. Hester Lampton (1703-) John Quincy Adams *1. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848) ;Parents *2. John Adams (1735-1826) *3. Abigail Smith (1744-1818) ;Grandparents *4. John Adams (1691-1761) *5. Susanna Boylston (1708-1797) *6. William Smith (1707-1783) *7. Elizabeth Quincy (1721-1775) ;Great grandparents *8. Joseph Adams (1654-1726) *9. Hannah Bass (1667-1705) *10. Peter Boylston (1676-1743) *11. Ann White (1686-1772) *12. *13. *14. John Quincy (1689-1767) *15. Elizabeth Norton (1696-1769) ;2nd Great grandparents *16. Joseph Adams (1626-1694) *17. Abigail Baxter (1634-1692) *18. John Bass (1630-1716) *19. Ruth Alden (1643-1674) *28. Daniel Quincy (1651-1690) *29. Anna Shepard (1663-1708) *30. John Norton (c1651-1716) *31. Mary Mason (c1651-1740) ;3nd Great grandparents *32. Henry Adams (1585-1646) *33. Edith Squire (1587-1673) *34. Gregory Baxter (1606-1659) *35. Margaret Paddy (1609-1661) *36. Samuel Bass (1600-1694) *38. John Alden (c1599-1687) *39. Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) *56. Edmund Quincy (1628-1698) *57. Johanna Hoar (c1625-1680) ;4th Great grandparents *78. William Mullins (c1572-1620) *79. Alice Atwood (1574-1621) *112. Edmund Quincy (1602-c1636) *113. Judith Pares (1603-1654) Andrew Jackson :1. Andrew Jackson (1767-1845) ;Parents :2. Andrew Jackson (-1767) :3. Elizabeth Hutchinson (1745-1781) ;Grandparents :4. Hugh Jackson :6. Francis Cyrus Hobart Hutchinson (1700-) :7. Margaret Lisle ;Great grandparents :8. Thomas Jackson :12. John Hutchinson (1650-) :13. Mary Hobart :14. John Lisle ;2nd Great grandparents :24. Colonel John Hutchinson (1615-1664) :25. Lady Lucy Apsley (1620-1681) ;3rd Great grandparents :48. Sir Thomas Hutchinson (1587-1643) :49. Lady Margret Byron :50. Sir Allen Apsley (1582-1630) :51. Lady Lucy St. John (c1594-) ;4th great grandparents :98. Sir John Byron (1526-1600) :99. Lady Margaret FitzWilliams :100. Sir John Apsley :101. Elizabeth Shelly :102. Sir John St. John (c1552-1594) :103. Lady Lucy Hungerford (1560-1598) Martin Van Buren :1. Martin Van Buren (1782-1862) ;Parents :2. Abraham Van Buren (1737-1817) :3. Maria Hoes Van Allen (1743-1817) ;Grandparents :4. Martin Van Buren William Henry Harrison See the section on his grandson, Benjamin Harrison, which includes his ancestry. John Tyler, Jr. :1. John Tyler, Jr. (1790-1862) ;Parents :2. John Tyler Sr. (1747-1813) :3. Mary Armistead (1761-1797) James Knox Polk :1. James Knox Polk (1795-1849) ;Parents :2. Samuel Ezekial Polk (1772-1827) :3. Jane Gracey Knox (1776-1852) ;Grandparents :4. Ezekiel Franklin Polk (1747-1824) - Col. Thomas Polk is Ezekiel's brother :5. Mary Jane Wilson (1746-1791) :6. James Knox (1752-1794) :7. Lydia Gillespie (1754-1828) ;Great-grandparents :8. William Ezekiel Robert Polk (1700-1753) :9. Margaret Taylor (1705-1763) Zachary Taylor :1. Zachary Taylor (1784-1850) ;Parents :2. Richard Lee Taylor (1744-1829) :3. Sarah Dabney Strother (1760-1822) ;Grandparents :4. Zachary Taylor (1707-bef1768) :5. Elizabeth Lee (1707-c1750) :6. William Strother (1725-1808) :7. Sarah Bayly (1720-) ;Great grandparents :8. James Taylor (1674-1729) :9. Martha Thompson (1679-1762) :10. Hancock Lee (1653-1729) :11. Sarah Allerton (1670-1731) :12. Francis Strother (-1752) :13. Susannah Dabney ;2nd Great grandparents :16. James Taylor (-1698) :17. Frances Unknown (-1680) :18. Roger Thompson? :20. Richard Henry Lee (1613-1664) :21. Anne Constable (1621-1706) :22. Isaac Allerton, Jr. (-1702) :23. Elizabeth Willoughby (1635-) :24. William Strother, Jr. (1665-) :25. Margaret Thornton (1768-) ;3rd Great grandparents :40. John Lee (-1629) :41. Jane Hancock (-1638) :42. Francis Constable (-1647) :43. Alice (clearly not Alice Eltonhead (c1630-aft1671) as shown on one Ancestry.com user file) :44. Isaac Allerton (1585-1658) :45. Fear Brewster (1606-) :46. Thomas Willoughby :47. Alice :48. William Strother :49. Dorothy :50. Francis Thornton (1651-1726) :51. Alice Savage ;4th Great grandparents :80. John Lyes (1563-1597) :81. Alice Harte (1563-1740) :82. Edward Hancock :83. Alice Jeffreys :84. Robert Constable (1590-) :85. Margery Barker :90. William Brewster (1566-1644) :91. Mary Unknown (1568-1627) :96. William Strother? :97. Elizabeth? :100. William Thornton :102. Anthony Savage (-1695) :103. Sarah Constable (1616-) Millard Fillmore :1. Millard Fillmore (1800-1874) ;Parents :2. Nathaniel Fillmore (1771-1863) :3. Phoebe Millard (1781-1831) ;Grandparents :4. Nathaniel Fillmore (1738-1814) :5. Hepzibah Wood (1747-1783) :6. Abiathar Millard (1744-1811) :7. Tabitha Hopkins (1745-?) ;Great grandparents :8. John Captain Fillmore (1701-1777) :9. Dorcas Day (1714-1759) :10. Ebenezer Wood (1726-1799) :11. Philippa Story (1726-1796) :12. Robert Millard (1702-c1784) :13. Hannah Eddy (c1704-?) :14. Ebenezer Hopkins (1699-c1784) :15. Susannah Messenger (1704-?) ;6th Great grandparents :478. Robert White (c1558-1617) :479. Bridget Allgar (c1562-c1605) Franklin Pierce : 1. Franklin Pierce (1804-1869) : 2. Benjamin Pierce (1757-1839) : 3. Anna Kendrick (1768-1838) : 4. Benjamin Pierce (1726-1764) : 5. Elizabeth Merrill (1728-) : 6. Benjamin Kendrick (1724-1812) : 7. Sarah Harris (1729-1818) : 8. Stephen Pierce (1679-1749) : 9. Esther Fletcher (1681-1767) :12. Caleb Kendrick (1695-1771) :13. Abigail Bowen (1700-1775) :16. Stephen Pierce (1651-1733) :17. Tabitha Parker (-1742) :24. John Kendrick (1641-1721) :25. Esther Green (c1651-1723) :32. Thomas Pierce (1618-1683) :33. Elizabeth Cole (-1688) :48. John Kendrick (c1605-1686) :49. Ann Smith (c1609-1656) :64. Thomas Pierce (1584-1666) :65. Elizabeth Wortington (1595) James Buchanan :1. James Buchanan (1791-1868) ;Parents :2. James Buchanan (1761-1821) :3. Elizabeth Speer (1767-1833) Abraham Lincoln :1. Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865) ;Parents :2. Thomas Lincoln (1778-1851) :3. Nancy Hanks (1784-1818) ;Grandparents :4. Abraham Lincoln (1744-1786) :5. Bathsheba Herring (c1742-1836) ;Great grandparents :8. John Lincoln (1716-1788) :9. Rebecca Flowers (1720-1806) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Mordecai Lincoln, Jr. (1686-1736) :17. Hannah Salter (c1682-) ;3rd Great grandparents :32. Mordecai Lincoln (1657-1727) :33. Sarah Jones (1660-) Andrew Johnson :1. Andrew Johnson (1808-1875) ;Parents :2. Jacob Johnson (1778-1812) :3. Mary McDonough ;Grandparents :6. Andrew McDonough Hiram Ulysses Grant :1. Ulysses S. Grant (1822-1885) ;Parents :2. Jesse Root Grant (1794-1873) :3. Hannah Simpson (1798-1883) ;Grandparents :4. Noah Grant (1748-1819) :5. Rachel Kelly (-1805) :6. Hiram Simpson ; Great Grandparents :8. Noah Grant (1718-1756) :9. Susanna Delano (1724-1806) ; 2nd Great Grandparents :16. Noah Grant (1693-1727) :17. Martha Huntington (1696-1779) ; 3rd Great Grandparents :32. Samuel Grant (1659-1710) :33. Grace Minor (1670-1753) :?. John Huntington :?. Abigail Lathrop ;4th Great grandparents :64. Samuel Grant (1631-1718)]] :65. Mary Porter (1637-1720) :66. John Minor (1635-1719) :67. Elizabeth Booth (1641-1732) :?. Christopher Huntington :?. Ruth Rockwell (1633-) ;5th Great grandparents :130. John Porter (1594-1648) :131. Anna (Rosanna) White (1600-1647) :?. William Rockwell (1591-1640) :?. Susanna Capen (1602-1666) ;6th Great grandparents :?. Robert White (c1558-1617) :?. Bridget Allgar (c1562-c1605) :?. Bernard Capen :?. Joan Purchase Rutherford Birchard Hayes :1. Rutherford Birchard Hayes (1822-1893) ;Parents :2. Rutherford Hayes (1787-1822) :3. Sophia Birchard (1792-1866) ;Grandparents :4. Ezekiel Hayes ;Great grandparents :8. Daniel Hayes :9. Sarah Lee ;2nd Great grandparents :16. George Hayes ;3rd Great grandparents :32. George Hayes James Abram Garfield :1. James Abram Garfield (1831-1881) ;Parents :2. Abram Garfield :3. Eliza Ballou ;Grandparents :6. James Ballou :7. Mehitable Ingalls ;Great grandparents :14. Henry Ingalls :15. Sybil Carpenter ;2nd Great grandparents :28. Ebenezer Ingalls :29. Elizabeth Wheeler ;3rd Great grandparents :58. James Wheeler :59. Elizabeth West Chester Alan Arthur :1. Chester Alan Arthur (1829-1886) ;Parents :2. Reverend Dr. William Arthur (-1875) :3. Malvina Stone ;Grandparents :4. Alan Arthur Stephen Grover Cleveland *1. Stephen Grover Cleveland (1837-1908) ;Parents *2. Richard Falley Cleveland (1804-1853) *3. Anne Neal (1806-1882) ;Grandparents *4. William Cleveland (1770-1837) *5. Margaret Falley (1766-1850) ;Great grandparents *8. Aaron Cleveland (c1743-1815) *9. Abiah Hyde (1749-1788) ;2nd Great grandparents *16. Aaron Cleveland (1715-1757) *17. Susanna Porter (1716-1788) ;3rd Great grandparents *34. Aaron Porter (1689-c1722) *35. Susanna Sewall (1691-1747) ;4th Great grandparents *68. Samuel Porter (1660-1722) *69. Joanna Cooke (1665-1713) ;5th Great grandparents *136. Samuel Porter (1635-1689) *137. Hannah Stanley (1635-1708) ;6th Great grandparents *272. John Porter (1594-1648) *273. Anna (Rosanna) White (1600-1647) ;7th Great grandparents *546. Robert White (c1558-1617) *547. Bridget Allgar (c1562-c1605) Benjamin Harrison :1. Benjamin Harrison VI (1833-1901) ;Parents :2. John Scott Harrison (1804-1878) :3. Elizabeth Ramsey Irwin ;Grandparents :4. William Henry Harrison (1773-1841) :6. Anna Tuthill Symmes ;Great grandparents :8. Benjamin Harrison V (1726-1791) :9. Elizabeth Bassett ;2nd great grandparents :16. Benjamin Harrison IV :17. Anne Carter ;3rd great grandparents :34. Robert Carter I (1663-1732) :35. Elizabeth Landon ;4th great grandparents :68. John Carter (1620-1669) :69. Sarah Ludlow (1635-1668) Stephen Grover Cleveland Grover Cleveland was the 22nd and the 24th president of the USA. William McKinley, Jr. :1. William McKinley, Jr. (1843-1901) ;Parents :2. William McKinley :3. Nancy Allison Theodore Roosevelt, Jr. :1. Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919) ;Parents :2. Theodore Roosevelt (1831-1879) :3. Martha Bulloch (1835-1884) ;Grandparents :4. Cornelius Van Schaack Roosevelt (1794-1871) :5. Margaret Barnhill (1799-1861) :6. James Stephens Bulloch (1793-1849) :7. Martha Stewart (1799-1862) ;Great grandparents :8. Jacobus Roosevelt (1759-1840) :9. Maria Van Schaack (1773-1845) :12. William Bellinger Bulloch (1777-1852) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Jacobus Roosevelt (1724-1777) :17. Annetje Bogart (1724-1773) :18. Cornelius Van Schaack (1734-1797) :19. Angeltje Yates (1752) :24. Archibald Bulloch (1730-1777) ;3rd great grandparents :32. Johannes Roosevelt (1689-1750) :33. Heyltje Sybrant (1690) :36. Cornelis Van Schaack (c1700) :37. Lydia Van Dyck (1704-1785) :48. James Bulloch :49. Jean Stobo ;4th Great grandparents :64. Nicholas Roosevelt (1658-1742) :65. Heyltje Jans Kunst (1664-) ;5th Great grandparents :128. Claes Martensz van Rosenvelt (-1659) William Howard Taft :1. William Howard Taft (1857-1930) ;Parents :2. Alphonso Taft (1810-1891) :3. Louisa Maria Torrey (1827-1907) ;Grandparents :4. Peter Rawson Taft I (1785-1867) :5. Sylvia Howard (1792-1866) :6. Samuel Davenport Torrey (1789-1877) :7. Susan Holman Waters (1803-1866) ;Great grandparents :8. Aaron Taft (1743-1808) :9. Rhoda Rawson (1749-1827) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Peter Taft (1715-1783) :18. Abner Rawson (1721-1794) :19. Mary Allen (1722-1790) ;3rd Great grandparents :32. Joseph Taft (1680-1747) :36. Edmund Rawson (1689-1765) :37. Elizabeth Hayward (1683-1759) ;4th Great grandparents :64. Robert Taft (1640-1724) :72. Grindall Rawson (1659-1715) :73. Susanna Wilson (1664-1748) ;5th Great grandparents :146. John Wilson (1621-1648) :147. Sarah Hooker (1635-1725) ;6th Great grandparenets :294. Thomas Hooker (1586-1647) :295. Susannah Garbrand (c1593-1676) Thomas Woodrow Wilson :1. Thomas Woodrow Wilson (1856-1924) ;Parents :2. Reverend Dr. Joseph Ruggles Wilson (1822-1903) :3. Janet E Woodrow (1826-1888) ;Grandparents :4. James Wilson (1787-1850) :5. Mary Ann Adams (1791-1863) :6. Reverend Thomas Woodrow :7. Marion Williamson ;Great grandparents :8. James Wilson (1743-1799) :9. Agnes Henderson (1746-1796) :10. John Adams :11. Mary Warren Gamaliel Harding :1. Warren Gamaliel Harding (1865-1923) ;Parents :2. Dr. George Tyron Harding (1844-1928) :3. Phoebe Elizabeth Dickerson (1843-1920) ;Grandparents :4. Charles Alexander Harding (1820-1878) :5. Mary Ann Crawford (1823-1895) :6. Isaac Haines Dickerson (1802-1867) :7. Charity Malvina Van Kirk (1803-1878) ;Great-Grandparents :8. George Tyron Harding (1790-1860) :9. Elizabeth Madison (1800-1866) :10. Joshua Crawford (1803-) :11. Sophia Stevens (1802-1870) :12. Joseph Dickerson (1776-1837) :13. Abigail Haines (1776-1850) :14. William Van Kirk (1763-1826) :15. Deborah Watters (c1765-1826) ;Great-Great-Grandparents :16. Amos Harding (1764-1839) :17. Phoebe Tripp (1767-1844) :20. John Crawford :21. Lydia Stapleton :22. Benjamin Stevens :23. Sarah Ann Milligan :24. Joshua Dickerson (1740-1802) :25. Abigail Unknown (1740-1810) :26. Benjamin Haines (c1738-) :27. Mary Breese (1740-1820) :28. Henry Van Kirk (1740-1798) :29. Sarah Johnson :30. Thomas Watters :31. Priscilla Waddern ;Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :32. Abraham Harding (c1744-1815) :33. Hulda Tyron (c1743-1812) :34. William Tripp (1736-1820) :35. Sarah Slocum (1738-1808) :40. Mordecai Crawford :41. Susannah Tucker :42. Joshua Stapleton :43. Susannah Unknown :46. Moses Milligan :48. Joshua Dickerson (1718-1770) :49. Mehitable Unknown (1720-) :54. John Breese (1713-1803) :55. Dorothy Riggs (c1713-1803) :56. Henry Van Kirk (c1700-1776) :57. Dorothy Morgan (1697-c1745) John Calvin Coolidge, Jr. :1. John Calvin Coolidge (1872-1933) ;Parents :2 John Calvin Coolidge (1845-1926) :3 Victoria Josephine Moor (1846-1885) ;Grandparents :4 Calvin Galusha Coolidge (1815-1878) :5 Sarah Almeda Brewer (1823-1906) :6 Hiram Dunlap Moor (1812-1888) :7 Abigail Franklin (1811-1892) ;Great grandparents :8 Calvin Coolidge (1780-1853) :9 Sarah Thompson (1789-1856) :10 Israel Chase Brewer (c1797-1873) :11 Sally Brown (1801-1884) :12 John Moor (c1785-1811) :13 Mary Davis (1787-1870) :14 Luther Franklin (1780-1861) :15 Priscilla Pinney (c1778-1811) ;2nd great grandparents :16 John Coolidge (c1756-1822) :17 Hannah Priest (1750-1829) :18 William Thompson (1754-1830) :19 Dorcas Eaton (1754-1845) :20 Eliab Brewer (1760-1835) :21 Sally Rice (c1761-1835) :22 Israel Putnam Brown (1781-1867) :23 Sally Briggs (c1783-1869) :26 Nathaniel Davis (1754-1835) :27 Lydia Harwood (c1761-1838) :28 Jabez Franklin (c1759-1829) :29 Sarah Starr (1760-1805) :30 Jonathan Pinney (c1754-1812) :31 Priscilla Grover (1757-1820) ;3rd Great Grandparents :32 Josiah Coolidge (1718-1780) :33 Mary Jones (1720-1756) :34 James Priest (c1720-) :35 Hannah Lawrence (1722-) :40 Samuel Brewer (1716-1740) :41 Martha Bent (1720-1797) :42 Bezaleel Rice (1721-1806) :43 Susanna Jennings (1722-1750) :44 Adam Brown (c1748-1840) :45 Priscilla Putnam (1751-1837) :46 Asa Briggs (1755-1834) :47 Elizabeth Paul (c1754-) :52 Nathaniel Davis (1715-1802) :53 Susanna Lane (1720-) :54 John Harwood (1736-1800) :55 Mary Pulsipher (1744-1827) :56 Aaron Franklin (1729-) :57 Margaret unknown (bef1759) :58 Comfort Starr (1731-1812) :59 Judith Cooper (1737-1815) ;4th Great Grandparents :64 Obadiah Coolidge (1695-1741) :65 Rachel Goddard (1699-1740) :68 Joseph Priest (1679-1756) :69 Margaret Child (c1680-) :70 Jonathan Lawrence (1696-1773) :71 Joanna Phillips (1697-) :80 Jonathan Brewer (1689-1752) :81 Arabella Goulding (c1693-c1774) :82 John Bent (1689-c1754) :83 Hannah Rice (1692-aft1736) :84 Bezaleel Rice (c1697-) :85 Sarah Buckminster (1702-) :86 Stephen Jennings (-1763) :87 Susanna Bigelow (-1768) :88 Adam Brown (c1721-1775) :89 Esther Parkman (1724-?) :90 Tarrant Putnam (1716-1794) :91 Priscilla Baker (1724-1812) :104 Daniel Davis (1673-1741) :105 Mary Hubbard (1682-) :106 John Lane (1691-1763) :107 Katherine Whiting (c1691-1731) :116 Comfort Starr (1696-1775) :117 Elizabeth Perley (1705-1742) :118 Timothy Cooper (1706-) :119 Sarah Guild (1694/1695-) ;5th Great Grandparents :128 Obadiah Coolidge (1663-1707) :129 Elizabeth Rose (c1665-bef1732) :130 Josiah Goddard (bef1699) :131 Rachel Davis (bef1699) :140 Nathaniel Lawrence (1661-1737) :141 Anna Fiske (1656/1657-bef1725) :142 Andrew Phillips (c1662-1717) :143 Sarah Smith (1661-) :160 John Brewer (1642-1691) :161 Elizabeth Rice (1648-1740) :162 Peter Goulding (c1630-1703) :163 Sarah unknown (bef1693) :164 John Bent (1636-1717) :165 Martha Rice (1657-c1716) :166 David Rice (1659-1723) :167 Hannah Walker (1670-1704) :168 = 166 :169 = 167 :170 Joseph Buckminster (1666-1747) :171 Martha Sharp (1667-) :176 Jacob Brown (c1680-1767) :177 Sarah Burnham (c1679-1729) :178 John Parkman (1693-1727) :179 Abigail Fairfield (1698-) :180 Tarrant Putnam (1688-1732) :181 Elizabeth Bacon (1695-1761) :182 Thomas Baker (1688-1725) :183 Mary Capen (1689-) :208 Samuel Davis (bef1673) :209 Mary Meddowes (c1644-) :210 Jonathan Hubbard (1659-1728) :211 Hannah Rice (1658-1747) :212 John Lane (1660-c1714) :213 Susannah Whipple (1662-1713) :214 Samuel Whiting (c1662-c1714) :215 Elizabeth Read (c1665-) :236 John Cooper (1675-) :237 Elizabeth Winter (1678-) :238 Ephraim Guild (1662-) :239 Martha Bradley (1667-) ;6th Great Grandparents :260 Willaim Goddard (c1630-1691) :261 Elizabeth Miles :280 Nathaniel Lawrence :320 John Brewer (c1612-) :321 Ann unknown (bef1642-) :322 Henry Rice (1621-1711) :323 Elizabeth Moore (c1628-1705) :328 John Bent (-1672) :329 Martha Blanchard (1600-1679) :330 Matthew Rice (c1629-1717) :331 Martha Lamson (1634-aft1717) :332 = 322 :333 = 323 :334 Thomas Walker (c1639-) :335 Mary Unknown (c1639-) :358 William Fairfield :359 Esther Cott :360 Benjamin Putnam (1664-1715) :361 Hannah :366 Joseph Capen :367 Priscilla Appleton :370 Samuel Whitmarsh :371 Hannah Pratt :378 = 370 :379 = 371 :422 Samuel Rice (1634-1685) :423 Elizabeth King (-1667) :428 Samuel Whiting (1633-1713) :429 Dorcas Chester :476 Samuel Guild (-1684) :477 Judith Davis (-1667) ;7th Great Grandparents :520 Edward Goddard :521 Priscilla D'Oyly :644 Edmund Rice (1594-1663) :645 Thomasine Frost (1600-1654) :646 John Moore (c1602-1674) :647 Elizabeth unknown (-bef1633) :660 = 644 :661 = 645 :662 Barnabas Lamson :663 Mary Liggett :716 Walter Fairfield :717 Sarah Skipper :720 Nathaniel Putnam (1619-1700) :721 Elizabeth Hutchinson (1629-1688) :734 John Appleton :735 Priscilla Glover :742 Matthew Pratt :743 Sarah Hunt :844 = 644 :845 = 645 :846 Thomas King :847 Anne Collins :856 Samuel Whiting (1597-1679) :857 Elizabeth St John (1605-1677) :954 James Davis (c1590-1679) :955 Cicely Thayer (c1600-1673) ;8th Great Grandparents :1042 John D'Oyly :1043 Ursula Cope :1288 ) unknown ancestry :1289 ) of Edmund Rice :1290 Edward Frost (1561-1616) :1291 Thomasine Belgrave (1562-c1675) :1434 William Skipper (-c1645) :1435 Sarah Fisher :1440 John Putnam (1580-1662) :1441 Priscilla Gould (1585-1668) :1442 Richard Hutchinson (1602-1682) :1443 Alice Bosworth (1605-1668) :1468 Samuel Appleton (1568-1670) :1469 Judith Everard :1486 Enoch Hunt :1487 Dorothy :1908 John Davys :1909 Agnes unknown :1910 John Thayer :1911 Joane Lawrence Herbert Clark Hoover Franklin Delano Roosevelt :1. Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945) ;Parents :2. James Roosevelt (1828-1900) :3. Sara Ann Delano (1854-1941) ;Grandparents :4. Isaac Daniel Roosevelt (1790-1863) :5. Mary Rebecca Aspinwall (1809-1886) :6. Warenne Delano (1809-1898) :7. Catherine Robbins Lyman (1825-1896) ;Great grandparents :8. Jacobus Roosevelt (1760-1847) :9. Maria Eliza Walton (1769-1810) :10. John Aspinwall (1774-1847) :11. Susan Howland (1779-1852) :12. Warenne Delano (1779-1866) :13. Deborah Church (1783-1827) :14. Joseph Lyman (1767-1847) :15. Anne Jean Robbins (1789-1867) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Isaac Roosevelt (1726-1794) :17. Cornelia Hoffman (1734-1789) :22. Joseph Howland (1749-1836) :23. Lydia Bill (1753-1838) :24. Ephraim Delano (1733-1815) :25. Elizabeth Cushman (1739-1809) ;3rd Great grandparents :32. Jacobus Roosevelt (1692-1776) :33. Chatrina Hardenbroeck (1694-c1739) :34. Martin Hoffman (1706/1707-1772) :35. Tryntje Benson (1712-1765) :44. Nathaniel Howland (1705-1766) :45. Abigail Burt (1718-1766) :46. Ephraim Bill (1719-1802) :47. Lydia Huntington (1727-1798) :48. Thomas Delano (1704-aft1798) :49. Jane Peckham (1703) :50. James Cushman (1695-1722) :51. Sarah Hatch (c1700) ;4th Great grandparents :64. Nicholas Roosevelt (1658-1742) :65. Heyltje Jans Kunst (1664-) :66. Johannes Hardenbroeck (1665-1714) :67. Sara Van Laar Or Van Laer (c1665-1743) :68. Nicholaes Hoffman (1680-1750) :69. Jannetje Crispel (1686-1752) :70. Robert Benson (1686-1708) :71. Cornelia Roose (1688-c1760) :88. Nathaniel Howland (1670-1746) :89. Martha Cole (1672-1718) :90. John Burt (1692) :91. Abigail Cheever (1690) :92. Samuel Bill (c1689-aft1753) :93. Hannah Unknown (c1692-1740) :94. Joshua Huntington (1698-1745) :95. Hannah Perkins (1701-1745) :96. Jonathan Delano (1648-1720) :97. Merey Warren (1658-1727) :98. Stephen Peckham (c1667-1724) :99. Mary Unknown (c1660-1724) :100. Eleazer Cushman (1656-1723) :101. Elizabeth Royal Combes (1653-aft1723) ;5th Great grandparents :128. Claes Martensz van Rosenvelt (-1659) :192. Philippe de Lannoy (1602-1681) :193. Hester Dewsbury (1613-bef1657) :194. Nathaniel Warren (1624-1667) :195. Sarah Walker (1622-1700) Harry S Truman :1. Harry S Truman (1884-1972) ;Parents :2. John Anderson Truman (1851) :3. Martha Ellen Young (1852) ;Grandparents :4. Anderson Shipp Truman (1816-1887) :5. Mary Jane Holmes (1821-1879) :6. Solomon Young ;Great Grandparents :10. Jesse Holmes (1775-) :11. Nancy Tyler (1780-1874) ;2nd Great Grandparents :22. Robert Tyler (1751) :23. Margaret Tyler (1755) Dwight David Eisenhower :1. Dwight David Eisenhower (1890-1969) ;Parents :2. David Jacob Eisenhower (1863-1942) :3. Ida Elizabeth Stover (1862-1946) ;Grandparents :4. Jacob Frederick Eisenhauer (1826-1906) :5. Margaret Rebecca Matter (1825-1890) :6. Simon P. Stover (1822-1873) :7. Elizabeth Ida Link (1822-1867) ;Great-Grandparents :8. Frederick Eisenhauer (1794-1884) :9. Barbara Miller (1789-1862) :10. Henry Matter (1796-1868) :11. Anna Mary Dietrich (1803-1865) :12. Daniel Stover (1780-1862) :13. Mary Hannah (1781-1852) :14. William Link (1795-1879) :15. Esther Charlotte Schindler (1796-1874) ;Great-Great-Grandparents :16. Johann Peter Eisenhauer (1721-1802) :17. Ann Dissinger (-c1815) :18. John Miller :20. Michael Matter (1763-1852) :21. Anna Maria Romberger (1771-1866) :22. Jacob Dietrich :23. Anna Magdalena :24. Daniel Stover (1757-1822) :25. Barbara Benedict :28. Peter Link (1765-1825) :29. Judith Burkett (1769-1829) :30. Adams Schindler ;Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :32. Hans Nicholas Eisenhauer (1691-1789) :33. Anna Margreta Struble (1724-1775) :34. Peter Dissinger :40. Johannes Matter (1731-1802) :41. Anna Barbara Arnhold (-c1785) :42. Henry Romberger :43. Elizabeth Unknown :48. Johann Wilhelm Stover (1725-1800) :49. Eva Elisabetha Suss (1733-) :56. John Matthias Link (1736-1815) :57. Anna Mary Schmit (c1746-1817) :58. Daniel Burkhardt John Fitzgerald Kennedy :1. John Fitzgerald Kennedy (1917-1963) ;Parents :2. Joseph Patrick Kennedy (1888-1969) :3. Countess Rose Elizabeth Fitzgerald (1890-1995) ;Grandparents :4. Patrick Joseph Kennedy (1858-1929) :5. Mary Augusta Hickey (1857-1923) :6. John Francis Fitzgerald (1863-1950), known as "Honey Fitz" :7. Mary Josephine Hannon (1865-1964) ;Great grandparents :8. Patrick Kennedy (1823-1858) :9. Bridget Murphy (1824-1888) :10. James Hickey (1836-1900) :11. Margaret Field (1835-1911) :12. Thomas Fitzgerald (1863-1950) :13. Rosanna Cox (1836-1879) :14. Michael Hannon (1832-1900) :15. Mary Ann Fitzgerald (1834-1904) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Patrick Kennedy (1785-1824) :17. Mary Johanna Unknown (1800-1835) :18. Philip Murphy :19. Mary Barron : 20. Michael Hickey (c1800-1870) : 21. Catherine ---- (1804-1871) : 22. Patrick Field : 23. Mary ---- : 24. Michael Fitzgerald (1797-1823) : 25. Ellen Wilmouth (1799-1875) :26. Philip Cox (1802-) :27. Mary ---- : 28. John Hannon (1790-1835) : 29. Ellen ---- (1793-1877) : 30. Edward Fitzgerald (1798-1883) : 31. Mary Linnehan ;3rd Great grandparents :32. Patrick Kennedy (1760-c1824) :33. Mary Dunkirk : 48. Edmund Fitzgerald (1751-c1818) : 49. Hannah ---- : 60. (same as #48) : 61. (same as #49) ;4th Great grandparents :64. John Kennedy (1740-1803) :65. Bridget Swallow (1744-1774) : 96. William Fitzgerald (1734-1771) : 97. Elizabeth Irby (1738-1771) ;5th Great grandparents :128. John Kennedy (c1715-) :129. : 192. John Fitzgerald (1708-1736) : 193. Elizabeth Poythress (c1689-1712) : 194. Edmund Irby (c1712-1762) : 195. Anna Bland (1711-1771) ;6th Great grandparents :256. Thomas Kennedy (c1690-) :257. : 386. John Poythress (c1639-1712) : 387. Christina Peebles (c1655-) : 388. Edmund Irby (c1666-1733) : 389. Elizabeth Douglas : 390. Richard Bland (1665-1720) : 391. Elizabeth Randolph (1695-1719) ;7th Great grandparents :512. Thomas Kennedy (1648-) :513. : 772. Capt. Francis Poythress (1609-1661) : 773. Mary Frances Sloman (c1624-1675) : 774. Capt. David Peebles (1593-1659) : 775. Elizabeth Bishop (1639-1663) : 776. William Irby (c1625-1680) : 777. Unknown Blunt : 780. Theoderick Bland (1629-1671) : 781. Anne Bennett (c1640-1687) : 782. Col. William Randolph (c1651-1711) : 783. Mary Isham (1660-1735) ;8th Great grandparents :1024. Thomas Kennedy (1618-) :1025. : 1544. Joshua Poythress (c1588-c1613) : 1545. Susan ---- : 1546. John Sloman (c1600-1658) : 1547. Katherine Epes (c1588-c1678) : 1548. Robert Peebles (c1575-c1600) : 1549. Allison Burgess (c1579-c1600) : 1550. Capt. John BIshop (1612-1654) : 1551. Elizabeth ---- : 1552. John Irby (1602-) : 1553. Olive Cooper (1590-) : 1560. John Bland (1572-1632) : 1561. Susan Deblere (1590-1664) : 1562. Richard Bennett (1609-1675) : 1563. Mary Ann Longworth (c1605-1682) : 1564. Richard Randolph (1620-1678) : 1565. Elizabeth Ryland (1625-1669) : 1566. Henry Isham (1627-c1686) : 1567. Katherine Banks (c1627-1686) ;9th Great grandparents :2048. Col. Gilbert Kennedy (1593-1627) :2049. Isabel Campbell (1603-1663) : 3088. William Poythress (1695-1763) : 3089. Sarah Eppes (1702-1750) : 3092. John Sloman (c1567-) : 3093. Elizabeth Bridgeman (c1569-) : 3094. John Epes (c1550-1627) : 3095. Thomaszine Fisher (c1559-1625) : 3096. William Peebles : 3097. Judith ---- : 3100. William Bishop (1570-1634) : 3101. Elizabeth Ramsey (c1570-1634) : 3104. Edward Irby (1545-1615) : 3105. Catherine Yardley (1576-) : 3120. Adam Bland (c1528-c1594) : 3121. Joane Atkyns (c1528-1596) : 3124. Thomas Bennett (1570-1616) : 3125. Austie ---- : 3126. George Gent Longworth (1570-1596) : 3127. Margaret Majorie Trafford (1570-) : 3128. William Randolph (1572-1660) : 3129. Dorothy Lane (1589-1656) : 3130. Richard Ryland (c1587-1650) : 3131. Elizabeth ---- : 3132. William Isham (1587-1626) : 3133. Mary Brett (c1603-1682) : 3134. Christopher Banks (1603-1650) : 3135. Janet ---- (1607-1627) ;10th Great grandparents :4096. Gilbert Kennedy, 5th Earl of Cassila (1569-1601) :4097. Janet Stewart (1566-1627) : 4098. Archibald Campbell (c1580-1645) : 4099. Elizabeth ---- : 6176. John Poythress (1669-1724) : 6177. Mary Batte (c1680-1758) : 6178. Col. Francis Eppes (c1659-c1718) : 6179. Anne Isham (c1665-1718) : 6188. Alen Eppes (1500-1551) : 6189. Agnes ---- : 6190. Alexander Fisher (1551-1590) : 6191. Katherine Maplesden (c1553-1590) ;11th Great grandparents :8192. Thomas Kennedy (c1534-) :8193. Agnes Montgomery (1541-) :8194. Andrew Stewart. 3rd Lord of Ochiltree (c1535-1578) :8195. Margaret Stewart (c1541-1627) ;12th Great grandparents :16384. Thomas Kennedy (c1500-) :16385. Margaret Campbell :16388. Andrew Stewart, 2nd Lord of Orchiltree (1521-1601) :16389. Margaret Cunningham (1521-c1557) :16390. Henry Stewart, 1st Lord of Methven (c1495-c1551) :16391. Janet Stewart (c1515-1580) ;13th Great grandparents :32768. Alexander Kennedy (c1491-c1541) :32769. Mariot Dunbar (c1495-c1595) :32780. Andrew Stewart, 1st Lord of Avandale (1470-1513) :32781. Margaret Kennedy (1472-1543) :32782. John Stewart, 2nd Earl of Atholl (aft1475-1521) :32783. Janet Mary Campbell (1468-c1546) ;14th Great grandparents :65536. Thomas Kennedy (1461-) :65537. Katherine Kennedy (c1465-1533) :65538. Sir John Dunbar (c1432-1503) :65539. Janet Stewart (c1460-1530) :65564. John Stewart, 1st Earl of Atholl (c1440-1512) :65565. Eleanor Sinchair (c1457-c1518) :65566. Gillespie Archibald Campbell, 2nd Earl of Argyll (1466-1513) :65567. Elizabeth Stuart (1465-1529) ;15th Great grandparents :131072. Gilbert Kennedy (c1441-) :131073. :131074. John Kennedy, 2nd Earl of Cassila (1454-1508) :131075. Elizabeth Montgomerie (c1439-1467) :131076. Alexander Dunbar (1405-1497) :131077. Isabel Sutherland (c1414-1504) :131078. Sir Alexander Stewart, 3rd Earl of Garlies and Dalswinton (c1434-c1500) :131079. Elizabeth Douglas (c1436-1467) Lyndon Baines Johnson :1. Lyndon Baines Johnson (1908-1973) ;Parents :2. Samuel Ealy Johnson, Jr. (1877-1937) :3. Rebekah Baines ;Grandparents :4. Samuel Ealy Johnson, Sr. (1838-1915) :5. Eliza Bunton :6. Joseph Wilson Baines ;Great grandparents :8. Jesse Johnson :9. Lucy Webb Barnett :12. George Washington Baines (1809-1882) :13. Melissa Ann Butler (-1865) ;2nd Great grandparents :24. Reverend Thomas Baines :25. Mary McCoy (-1864) Richard Nixon :1. Richard Milhous Nixon (1913-1994) ;Parents :2. Francis Anthony Nixon (1878-1956) :3. Hannah Milhous (1885-1967) ;Grandparents :4. Samuel Brady Nixon (1847-1914) :5. Sarah Ann Wadsworth (1852-1886) :6. Franklin Milhous (1848-1919) :7. Almira Park Burdg (1849-1943) ;Great-grandparents :8. George Nixon (1821-1863) :9. Margaret Ann Trimmer (1826-1865) :10. Thomas Wiley Wadsworth (1826-1879) :11. Mary Louise Moore (1832-1918) :12. Joshua Vickers Milhous (1820-1893) :13. Elizabeth Price Griffith (1827-1923) :14. Oliver Burdg (1821-1908) :15. Jane Malmsbury Hemingway (1824-1890) ;Great-Great-Grandparents :16. George Nixon (c1784-1870) :17. Hannah Wilson (c1790-1827) :18. Anthony Trimmer (1781-1841) :19. Margaret Hunt (1804-1876) :20. Robert Wadsworth (1785-1867) :21. Elizabeth Lytle (1794-1831) :22. Joseph Dickinson Moore (1794-1860) :23. Jane Brown (1807-1886)]] :24. William Milhous (1783-1874) :25. Martha Vickers (1786-1873) :26. Amos Griffith (1794-1871) :27. Edith Price (1801-1873) :28. Jacob Burdg (1783-1862) :29. Miriam Matthews (1786-1824) :30. James Hemingway (1801-1893) :31. Hope Malmsbury (1804-1865) ;Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :32. George Nixon (1752-1842) :33. Sarah Seeds (c1756-1803) :34. William Wilson (1764-1837) :35. Eleanor Scothorn (c1764-1819) :36. Paul Trimmer (1750-1834) :37. Jane McElwin (1752-1780) :40. Thomas Wadsworth (1747-1821) :41. Mary Wiley (1735-1814) :42. George Bradford Lytle (c1759-1797) :43. Elizabeth McComas (1754-1795) :44. Joseph Moore (1759-1832) :45. Mary Clemson (1763-1817) :46. Isaac Newton Brown (1771-1853) :47. Mary Clayton (1777-1822) :48. William Milhous (1738-1826) :49. Hannah Baldwin (1748-1825) :50. Thomas Vickers (1757-1829) :51. Jemima Mendenhall (c1751-1851) :52. Jacob Griffith (1757-1841) :53. Lydia Hussey (1757-1843) :55. Elizabeth Hussey (c1761-1847) :56. Jacob Burdg (1743-1797) :57. Judith Smith (1751-1836) :60. James Hemingway (1760-1822) :61. Elizabeth Armstrong (1757-1837) :62. Benjamin Malmsbury (1779-1854) :63. Jane Cattell (1780-1853) ;Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :64. George Nixon (1726-1775) :65. Mary Unknown :66. Joseph Seeds (1722-1754) :67. Rachel Procter (c1726-) :70. Nathan Scothorn (1730-1778) :71. Hannah Twiggs (1740-) :72. Anthony Tunis Trimmer (1726-1793) :73. Elizabeth Houshall (c1723-c1781) :74. Moses McElwin (1726-1760) :75. Agnes Miller (c1730-) :80. Thomas Wadsworth (1718-) :81. Rebecca Passmore (c1720-) :84. George Lytle (1733-) :86. Alexander McComas (1718-1790) :87. Deborah Hartley (c1714-1802) - or was this Mary Bradford (c1721-c1800)? :88. James Moore (c1730-1777) :89. Elizabeth Dickenson (1738-) :90. Thomas Clemson (c1710-1785) :91. Elizabeth Strode (1727-1785) :92. Alexander Brown (1741-1816) :93. Mary Unknown (1745-) :94. Thomas Clayton (1742-1813) :95. Mary Walker (1747-1785) :96. Thomas Milhouse (1698-1770) :97. Sarah Miller (1701-1774) :98. Joshua Baldwin (1721-1800) :99. Mercy Brown (1722-1784) :100. Thomas Vickers (1723-1793) :101. Rebecca Dillon (1725-1805) :102. Joshua Mendenhall (1727-1816) :103. Lydia Mary Mendenhall (1737-1816) :104. William Griffith (1714-1778) :105. Esther Davis (1722-1762) :106. Riccord Hussey (c1721-1784) :107. Miriam Harry (c1727-1809) :110. John Hussey (1703-1770) :111. Elizabeth Hussey :112. Joseph Burdge (1725-1783) :113. Mary Harbor :114. Anthony Smith (1723-1810) :115. Lydia Willet (1726-1798) :120. Isaac Hemingway (c1730-1778) :121. Elizabeth Haven (c1736-1782) :122. Ephraim Armstrong (1727-1788) :123. Elizabeth McCulley (c1728-) :124. John Malmsbury (1744-1797) :125. Rebecca Doane (1754-) :126. James Cattell (1743-1806) :127. Hope Gaskill (1743-1807) Gerald Rudolph Ford, Jr. :1. Gerald Rudolph Ford (1913-2006) ;Parents :2. Leslie Lynch King (1886-1941) :3. Dorothy Ayer Gardner (1892-1967) ;Grandparents :4. Charles Henry King (1853-1930) :5. Martha Alicia Porter (1854-1930) :6. Levi Addison Gardner (1861-1916) :7. Adele Augusta Ayer (1867-1938) ;Great Grandparents :8. Lynch Rudolph King (1824-1868) :9. Rebecca Shepherd (1830-) :12. Alexander Gardner :13. Sarah Miller :14. George Manney Ayer (1840-1914) :15. Amy Gridley Butler (1848-c1900) ;2nd Great grandparents :28. John Varnum Ayer (1812-c1877) :29. Elida Vanderburgh Manney (1802-c1877) :30. George Selden Butler :31. Elizabeth Ely Gridley (1826-1916) ;3rd Great grandparents :58. John Manney (1763-1839) :59. Elizabeth Collins (c1755-) :62. Theodore Gridley :63. Amy Ely (1777-1876) ;4th Great grandparents :116. Wines Manney :117. Aeltje Vanderburgh :118. Hezekiah Collins (c1725-) :119. Rhoda Ricketson (c1725-) :126. Wells Ely (1729-1804) :127. Rebecca Selden ;5th Great grandparents :234. Henry Vanderburgh :235. Sarah Van Kleek :238. Jonathan Ricketson (1725-1774) :239. Meribah Wilbur (c1705-) :254. Daniel Ely :255. Ruth Welles (1697-1731) ;6th Great grandparents :468. Henry Vanderburgh :469. Magdalena Knight :476. Jonathan Ricketson (1688-1768) :477. Abigail Howland (1686-1769) :510. Samuel Welles :511. Ruth Judson (1664-1744) ;7th Great grandparents :954. Benjamin Howland (1659-1727) :955. Judith Sampson (1664-1704) :1022. Joseph Judson (1619-1690) :1023. Sarah Porter (1626-1696) ;8th Great grandparents :1098. Zoeth Howland (1636-1676) :1099. Abigail Newland (c1635-c1708) :2046. John Porter (1594-1648) :2047. Anna (Rosanna) White (1600-1647) ;9th Great grandparents :?. Richard Baldwin (1503-1552) :?. Ellen Apuke (1507-1565) :2196. Henry Howland (1604-1671) :2197. Mary Newland (1609-1674) :4094. Robert White (c1558-1617) :4095. Bridget Allgar (c1562-c1605) ;10th Great grandparents :4392. Henry Howland (c1564-1635) :4393. Anna Margaret Aires (c1570-) ;11th Great grandparents :8784. John Howland :8785. Emma Revall :8786. John R. Aires (1540-1566) :8787. Margaret R. Whitford (c1544-) ;12th Great grandparents :17572. Edmond LeStrange (1527-1590) :17574. William Whitford (1520-1603) :17575. Margaret Baker (1527-1603) ;13th Great grandparents :35144. Sir Thomas Le Strange (1493-1545) :35145. Anne Vaux (1494) ;14th Great grandparents :70288. Sir Robert le Strange (c1479-1511) :70289. Margaret le Strange (c1471-1497) :70290. Nicholas Vaux (c1460-1522) :70291. Elizabeth FitzHugh (c1451-1513) ;15th Great grandparents :140576. Sir Henry le Strange (c1432-1485) :140577. Catherine Drury (1438-1496) :140578. Thomas le Strange (c1451-1503) :140579. Catherine Vaux (c1458-) :140580. Sir William Vaux (1436-1471) :140581. Catherine Penistone (c1440-1509) :140582. Henry FitzHugh (bef1429-1472) :140583. Alice Neville (c1430-1503) ;16th Great grandparents :281152. John le Strange (c1387-1436) :281153. Alice de Beaumont (c1390-1480) :281154. Roger Drury (c1430-1493) :281155. Felice Denston (c1433-1523) :281156. John le Strange (c1435-1467) :281157. Unknown Browse :281160. Sir William Vaux (c1410-1460) :281161. Maude de Lucy (c1409-1435) :281162. Gregory Penistone (1419-) :281164. William FitzHugh (1399-1452) :281165. Margery Willoughby :281166. Richard Neville (1400-1460) :281167. Alice Montacute (1407-c1462) ;16th Great grandparents :562328. Henry FitzHugh (c1359-1425) :562329. Elizabeth Grey (c1365-1427) :562332. Ralph Neville (c1364-1425) :562333. Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) :562334. Thomas Montacute (1388-1428) :562335. Eleanor Holland (1386-aft1413) James Earl Carter, Jr. :1. James Earl Carter, Jr. (1924) ;Parents :2. James Earl Carter, Sr. (1894-1953) :3. Bessie Lillian Gordy (1898-1983) ;Grandparents :4. William Archibald Carter (1858-1903) :5. Ninna Pratt (1863-1939) :6. James Jackson Gordy (1863-1948) :7. Mary Ida Nicholson (1871-1951) ;Great grandparents :8. Littleberry Walker Carter (1832-c1874) :9. Mary Ann Diligent Seals (c1838-1874) :10. James E. Pratt (1830-1911) :11. Sophronia Clinkscales Cowan (1835-1865) :12. James Thomas Cordy (1828-1889) :13. Harriet Emily Helms (1836-1884) :14. Nathaniel Nunn Nicholson (c1812-1891) :15. Mary Elizabeth Dawson (1836-1909) Ronald Reagan :1. Ronald Wilson Reagan (1911-2004) ;Parents :2. John Edward Reagan (1883-1941) :3. Nelle Clyde Wilson (1883-1962) ;Grandparents :4. John Michael Reagan (1854-1889) :5. Jennie Cusick (c1854-aft1886) :6. Thomas Wilson (1844-1909) :7. Mary Ann Elsey (1843-1906) ;Great-Grandparents :8. Michael Reagan (c1824-1884) :9. Catherine Mulcaney (1829-aft1906) :10. Patrick Cusick (c1825-1889) :11. Sarah Higgins (c1835-bef1870) :12. John Wilson (1812-1883) :13. Jane Blue (1821-1894) :14. Robert Elsey (1817-1851) :15. Mary Baker (1819-1875) ;Great-Great-Grandparents :16. Thomas Reagan (-bef1852) :17. Margaret Murphy :18. Patrick Mulcaney (-aft1852) :19. :26. Daniel Blue (1797-1888) :27. Catherine McFarlain (1801-1883) :28. Henry Elsey (1777-1844) :29. Susannah Hill (c1774-1856) :30. John Baker (c1797-1858) :31. Sarah Stone ;Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :56. John Elsey (1742-) :57. Ann Week (1744-) ;Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :112. Thomas Elsey (1714-) :113. Ann Finch :114. James Week (-c1776) :115. Elizabeth Penfold (c1783) ;Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :224. Thomas Elsey :225. Catherine Unknown George Bush See the section on his son, George W. Bush, which includes his ancestry. William Jefferson Clinton :1. William Jefferson Blythe (1946) ;Parents :2. William Jefferson Blythe (1918-1946) :3. Virginia Dell Cassidy (1923-1994) ;Grandparents :4. William Jefferson Blythe (1884-1935) :5. Lou Birchie Ayers (1893-1946) :6. James Eldridge Cassidy (1898-1957) :7. Edith Valeria Grisham (1901-1968) ;Great-Grandparents :8. Henry Patton Foote Blythe (1851-1898) :9. Frances Ellen Hines (1857-1936) :10. Simpson Green Ayers (1820-1897) :11. Hattie Hayes (1858-1935) :12. James Monroe Cassidy (1855-c1908) :13. Sarah Louisa Russell (1858-1945) :14. Lemma Newell Grisham (1879-1954) :15. Edna Earl Adams (1878-1952) ;Great-Great-Grandparents :16. Thomas Jefferson Blythe (1829-1907) :17. Esther Elvira Baum (c1825-c1865) :18. John Francis Hines (c1833-1902) :19. Eliza Ellen Lockhart (1832-1904) :20. Asa Ayers (c1790-1826) :21. Olivia Vessells (c1795-c1865) :24. George Washington Cassidy (c1836-1886) :25. Nancy Ann Josephine Snelgrove (c1836-1920) :26. William James Russell (1825-1897) :27. Mary Elizabeth Spradley (1828-1900) :28. James B. Grisham (1843-1915) :29. Hattie Rebecca Mitchell (1858-1912) :30. Martin Franklin Adams (c1851-bef1884) :31. Sarah Jane May (1848-c1909) ;Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :32. Andrew Jackson Blythe (c1801-c1860) :33. Elizabeth Jane Harris (c1808-c1870) :34. Moses Buam (1804-1853) :35. Mary Elizabeth Farr (1802-1862) :36. Elias Hines (1800-1846) :37. Mary Unknown (c1808-1893) :38. John W. Lockhart (c1790-c1840) :39. Martha L. Henry (c1797-1880) :40. Regimalech Baker Ayers (1750-) :41. Mary Payne :48. Levi Cassidy (c1790-) :49. Rachel Unknown (c1807-1850) :50. Jesse Snelgrove (1792-1876) :51. Elizabeth Howard (1790-1884) :52. Simon Russell (c1800-c1863) :53. Nancy Russell (-1841) :54. Warren Charles Spradley (1803-1884) :55. Elsey Malone (c1794-1863) :56. Moses Grisham (1792-1800) :57. Betsey Slate (c1798-) :58. Unknown Mitchell :59. Martha Unknown (c1830) :60. Martin Adams (c1810-1886) :61. Clarinda Wilson (c1821-1884) :62. Benjamin May (c1812-aft1880) :63. Clara McBride (c1822-aft1880) ;Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :64. Jonathan Blythe (1772-1867) :65. Annie Barnes (1774-1838) :70. Ephraim Farr (-c1830) :71. Esther Latta :76. Adam Lockhart (1765-1833) :77. Sarah Sally Wiggins (-aft1832) :78. Phillips Henry (c1768-1846) :79. Sarah Kirby (c1780-bef1846) :80. Nathaniel Ayers (1699-1777) :81. Rhoda Baker (c1700-1809) :104. Michael Russell (1770-1824) :105. Martha Massey (c1775-1824) :108. James Spradley (c1767-1808) :109. Mary Unknown :122. John Wilson (1791-c1866) :123. Jane Reaves (1799-1879) ;Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :128. William Blythe (c1740-) :129. Sarah Osborne Murphree (1755-) :140. Ephraim Farr (c1765-) :152. Lemuel Lockhart (-c1785) :216. Bryant Spradley (c1737-1817) ;Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :256. William Blythe (1700-1748) :257. Elizabeth Champion (1678-1737) :258. Daniel Murphree (c1717-1771) :259. Sarah Dempsey (c1721-1771) :280. Ephraim Farr (-1784) :281. Hannah Unknown ;7/Great-Grandparents :512. Christopher Blythe (1652-1706) :513. Sarah Unknown (c1660-) :516. William Daniel Murphree (c1691-1800) :517. Queen Unknown (c1695-1800) :518. Nathaniel Roland Dempsey (c1695-) :519. Sarah Jennings (c1699-1783) ;8/Great-Grandparents :1024. William Blythe (c1637-1663) :1025. Sarah Unknown :1030. N.N. Murphree (1671-1771) ;9/Great-Grandparents :2048. Robert Blythe (1600-c1656) George Walker Bush Donald John Trump Relations of the Presidents 1. John Adams (1735-1826), 2nd President 2. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848), 6th President 1. William Henry Harrison (1773-1841), 8th President 2. John Scott Harrison (1804-1878) 3. Benjamin Harrison VI (1833-1901), 23rd President 1. George Herbert Walker Bush (1924), 41st President 2. George Walker Bush (1946), 43rd President 1. Claes Martensz van Rosenvelt (-1659) 2. Nicholas Roosevelt (1658-1742) 3. Johannes Roosevelt (1689-1750) 4. Jacobus Roosevelt (1724-1777) 5. Jacobus Roosevelt (1759-1840) 6. Cornelius Van Schaack Roosevelt (1794-1871) 7. Theodore Roosevelt (1831-1879) 8. Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919), 26th President 3. Jacobus Roosevelt (1692-1776) 4. Isaac Roosevelt, Sr. (1726-1794) 5. James Roosevelt (1860-1747) 6. Isaac Daniel Roosevelt (1790-1863) 7. James Roosevelt (1828-1900) 8. Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945), 32nd President 1. Henry Vanderburgh + m. Magdalena Knight 2. Henry Vanderburgh + m. Sarah Van Kleek 3. Aeltje Vanderburgh + m. Wines Manney 4. John Manney + m. Elizabeth Collins 5. Elida Vanderburgh Manney + m. John Varnum Ayer 6. George Manney Ayer + m. Amy Gridley Butler 7. Adele Augusta Ayer + m. Levi Addison Gardner 8. Dorothy Ayer Gardner + m. Leslie Lynch King 9. Leslie Lynch King (1913-2006) (a.k.a. Gerald Rudolph Ford), 38th President 2. Susanna Vanderburgh + m. Richard Lewis 3. Susannah Lewis + m. Gilbert James Livingston 4. Judith Livingston + m. Samuel Herrick Butler 5. Courtland Philip Livingston Butler + m. Elizabeth Slade Pierce 6. Mary Elizabeth Butler + m. Robert Emmet Sheldon 7. Flora Sheldon + m. Samuel Prescott Bush 8. Prescott Sheldon Bush + m. Dorothy Walker 9. George Herbert Walker Bush, 41st President + m. Barbara Pierce 10. George Walker Bush, 43rd President 1. James Wheeler + m. Elizabeth West 2. Elizabeth Wheeler + m. Ebenezer Ingalls 3. Henry Ingalls + m. Sybil Carpenter 4. Mehitable Ingalls + m. James Ballou 5. Eliza Ballou + m. Abram Garfield 6. James Abram Garfield (1821-1881), 20th President 2. Jeremiah Wheeler + m. Submit Horton 3. Jarvis Wheeler + m. Sarah Horton 4. Betsey Wheeler + m. Levi Pierce 5. Elizabeth Slade Pierce + m. Courtland Philip Livingston Butler 6. Mary Elizabeth Butler + m. Robert Emmet Sheldon 7. Flora Sheldon + m. Samuel Prescott Bush 8. Prescott Sheldon Bush + m. Dorothy Walker 9. George Herbert Walker Bush, 41st President + m. Barbara Pierce 10. George Walker Bush, 43rd President 1. Henry Howland + m. Anna Margaret Aires 2. Henry Howland, Jr. + m. Mary Newland 3. Elizabeth Howland + m. Jedidiah Allen 4. Mary Allen + m. Thomas Smith 5. Anthony Thomas Smith + m. Lydia Willets 6. Judith Smith + m. Jacob Burdg 7. Jacob Burdg, Jr. + m. Miriam Matthews 8. Oliver Burdg + m. Jane Malmsbury Hemingway 9. Aimira Park Burdg + m. Franklin Milhous 10. Hannah Milhous + m. Francis Anthony Nixon 11. Richard Milhous Nixon (1913-1994), 37th President 3. Zoeth Howland + m. Abigail Newland 4. Benjamin Howland + m. Judith Sampson 5. Abigail Newland + m. Jonathan Ricketson 6. Jonathan Ricketson, Jr. + m. Meribah Wilbur 7. Rhoda Ricketson + m. Hezekiah Collins, Jr. 8. Elizabeth Collins + m. John Manney 9. Elida Vanderburgh Manney + m. John Varnum Ayer 10. George Manney Ayer + m. Amy Gridley Butler 11. Adele Augusta Ayer + m. Levi Addison Gardner 12. Dorothy Ayer Gardner + m. Leslie Lynch King, Sr. 13. Gerald Rudolph Ford, Jr., 38th President 2. John Howland + m. Elizabeth Tilley 3. Joseph Howland + m. Elizabeth Southworth 4. Nathaniel Howland + m. Martha Cole 5. Nathaniel Howland, Jr. + m. Abigail Burt 6. Joseph Howland + m. Lydia Bill 7. Susan Howland + m. John Aspinwall, Jr. 8. Mary Rebecca Aspinwall + m. Isaac Daniel Roosevelt 9. James Roosevelt, I + m. Sarah Ann Delano 10. Franklin Delano Roosevelt, 32nd President 3. Hope Howland + m. John Chipman 4. Hope Chipman + m. John Huckins 5. Hope Huckins + m. Thomas Nelson 6. Hannah Nelson + m. Jabez Wood 7. Jabez Wood, Jr. + m. Joanna Short 8. Joanna Wood + m. Comfort Horton 9. Sarah Horton + m. Jarvis Wheeler 10. Betsey Slade Wheeler + m. Levi Pierce 11. Elizabeth Slade Pierce + m. Courtland Phillip Livingston Butler 12. Mary Elizabeth Butler + m. Robert Emmet Sheldon 13. Flora Sheldon + m. Samuel Prescott Bush 14. Prescott Sheldon Bush + m. Dorothy Wear Walker 15. George Herbert Walker Bush, 41st President + m. Barbara Pierce 16. George Walker Bush, 43rd President 1. Adrian Gordy + m. Mary Disharoone 2. Peter Gordy + m. Hannah Christopher 3. Peter Gordy, Jr. + m. Ellenor Leonard 4. Peter Gordy, III + m. Ruth Wilson 5. James Thomas Gordy + m. Harriet Emily Helms 6. James Jackson "Jim" Gordy + m. Mary Ida Nicholson 7. Bessie Lillian Gordy + m. James Earl Carter 8. James Earl "Jimmy" Carter (1924), 39th President 2. Mary Gordy + m. John Holloway 3. John Holloway, Jr. + m. Frances Bradford 4. Elijah Holloway + m. Elizabeth Showell 5. Armel Showell Holloway + m. Anna Maria Godfrey 6. Josiah Holloway + m. Martha Mallow 7. Charlotte Holloway + m. Falmouth Kearney 8. Mary Ann Kearney + m. Jacob William Dunham 9. Ralph Waldo Emerson Dunham + m. Ruth Lucille Armour 10. Stanley Armour Dunham + m. Madelyn Lee Payne 11. Stanley Ann Dunham + m. Barack Hussein Obama 12. Barack Hussein Obama, II (1961), 44th President 1. Dwight David "Ike" Eisenhower (1890-1969), 34th President + m. Mamie Geneva Doud 2. John Sheldon Doud Eisenhower + m. Barbara Jean Thompson 3. Dwight David Eisenhower, II + m. Julie Nixon 2. Richard Milhous Nixon, 37th President 1. William Randolph + m. Mary Royal Isham 2. Isham Randolph + m. Jane Rogers 3. Jane Randolph + m. Peter Jefferson 4. Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826), 3rd President 2. William Randolph, II + m. Elizabeth Peyton 3. William Randolph, III + m. Anne Carlin Harrison 2. Benjamin Harrison, IV + m. Anne Carter 3. Benjamin Harrison, V + m. Elizabeth Bessett 4. William Henry Harrison, 7th Preisdent + m. Anna Tuthill Symmes 5. John Scott Harrison + m. Elizabeth Ramsey Irwin 6. Benjamin Harrison, 23rd President 1. William Hutchinson + m. Anne Marbury 2. Richard Hutchinson + m. Alice Bosworth 3. Elizabeth Hutchinson + m. Nathaniel Putnam 4. Benjamin Putnam + m. Hannah 5. Tarrant Putnam + m. Elizabeth Bacon 6. Tarrant Putnam, Jr. + m. Priscilla Baker 7. Priscilla Putnam + m. Adam Brown 8. Israel Putnam Brown + m. Sally Briggs 9. Sally Brown + m. Israel Chase Brewer 10. Sarah Almeda Brewer + m. Calvin Galusha Coolidge 11. John Calvin Coolidge + m. Victoria Josephine Moor 12. John Calvin Coolidge (1872-1933), 30th President 2. Edward Hutchinson + m. Catherine Hamby 3. Elizsha Hutchinson + m. Hannah Hawkins 4. Hannah Hutchinson + m. John Ruck 5. Hannah Ruck + m. Theophilus Lillie 6. John Lillie + m. Abigail Breck 7. Anna Lillie + m. Samuel Howard 8. Harriet Howard + m. Samuel Prescott Phillips Fay 9. Samuel Howard Fay + m. Susanna Shellman 10. Harriet Eleanor Fay + m. James Smith Bush 11. Samuel Prescott Bush + m. Flora Sheldon 12. Prescott Sheldon Bush + m. Dorothy Wear Walker 13. George Herbert Walker Bush, 41st President + m. Barbara Pierce 14. George Walker Bush, 43rd President 3. Elizsha Hutchinson + m2. Elizabeth Clarke 4. Edward Hutchinson + m. Lydia Foster 5. Elizabeth Hutchinson + m. Nathaniel Robbins 6. Edward Hutchinson Robbins + m. Elizabeth Murray 7. Anne Jean Robbins + m. Joseph Lyman 8. Catherine Robbins Lyman + m. Warren Delano, Jr. 9. Sarah Ann Delano + m. James Roosevelt, I 10. Franklin Delano Roosevelt, 32nd President 1. Edward Bulkeley + m. Olive Irby 2. Sarah Bulkeley + m. Oliver St. John 3. Mathias St. John + m. Mary Tinker 4. Mark St. John + m. Elizabeth Stanley 5. Sarah St. John + m2. Jonah Keeler 6. Jonah Keeler, Jr. + m. Mary 7. Jeremiah Keeler + m. Lydia 8. Polly Keeler + m. George Phillips Brush 9. Emeline Keeler Brush + m. Harvey Woodworth 10. Louisa May Woodworth + m. Thomas George Maxwell 11. James Willard Maxwell + m. Belle Oakley 12. James Willard Maxwell, Jr. + m. Adele Thompson 13. Mary Maxwell + m. William Henry Gates, III 13. William Henry Gates, Jr. + m. Lillian Elizabeth Rice 12. William Henry Gates, Sr. + m. Rebecca Eppinhauser 11. Joseph Stanton Gates + m. Martha P. Satterlee 10. Israel Gates + m. Ruth Eunice Gates 9. Ensign Simon Gates + m. Prudence Billings 8. Caleb Gates + m. Mary Fobes 7. Thomas Gates + m. Elizabeth Susan Freeman 6. Stephen Gates, I + m. Anne Neave 7. Simon Gates + m. Margaret Barstow 8. Simon Gates, III + m. Sarah Woods 9. Silas Gates + m. Elizabeth Bragg 10. Samuel Gates + m. Lucretia Williams 11. Samuel B. Gates, Jr. + m. Jerusha Russel Clark 12. George William Gates, Sr. + m. Sarah D. Todd 13. George Potterfield Gates + m. Elizabeth Emery 14. Margaret Elizabeth Gates + m. David Wilcock Wallace 15. Elizabeth "Bess" Wallace + m. Harry S. Truman (1884-1972), 33rd President 2. Peter Bulkeley + m. Jane Allen 3. Edward Bulkeley + m. Lucian 4. Peter Bulkeley + m. Rebecca Wheeler 5. Rebecca Bulkeley + m. Jonathan Prescott 6. Abel Prescott + m. Abigail Brigham 7. Lucy Prescott + m. Jonathan Fay 8. Samuel Prescott Phillips Fay + m. Harriet Howard 9. Samuel Howard Fay + m. Susan Shellman 10. Harriet Eleanor Fay + m. James Smith Bush 11. Samuel Prescott Bush + m. Flora Sheldon 12. Prescott Sheldon Bush + m. Dorothy Wear Walker 13. George Herbert Walker Bush, 41st President + m. Barbara Pierce 14. George Walker Bush, 43rd President 1. Richard Owings + m. Rachel Robert 2. Robert Owings + m. Hannah Farquhar 3. William Owings + m. Mary McSherry 4. John Aloysius Owings + m. Margaret McAllister 5. Mary Margaret Josephine Owings + m. William Shriver 6. Hilda Shriver + m. Robert Sargent Shriver 7. Robert Sargent Shriver, Jr. + m. Eunice Mary Kennedy 7. Joseph Patrick Kennedy + m. Rose Elizabeth Fitzgerald 8. John Fitzgerald Kennedy (1917-1963), 35th President 2. Samuel Owings + m. Urath Randall 3. Urath Owings + m. Benjamin Lawrence 4. Susanna Lawrence + m. Edward Dorsey 5. Mary Anne Dorsey + m. Basil Nicholson Hobbs 6. Susan Evaline Hobbs + m. Alfred Payton Luckett 7. Edward Hobbs Luckett + m. Anne Hartley Marray 8. Charles Edward Luckett + m. Sarah Frances Whitlock 9. Edith Luckett + m. Kenneth Seymour Robbins 10. Anne Francis Robbins + m2. Ronald Wilson Reagan (1911-2004), 40th President 1. Stephen Pierce + m. Esther Fletcher 2. Benjamin Pierce + m. Elizabeth Merrill 3. Benjamin Pierce + m. Anna Kendrick 4. Franklin Pierce (1804-1869), 14th President 2. Esther Pierce + m. Nathan Richardson 3. Esther Richardson + m. Joshua Pierce 4. James Pierce + m. Mary Stacy 5. James Pierce, Jr. + m. Chloe Holbrook 6. Jonas James Pierce + m. Kate Pritzel 7. Scott Pierce + m. Mabel Marvin 8. Marvin Pierce + m. Pauline Robinson 9. Barbara Bush + m. George Herbert Walker Bush, 41st President 10. George Walker Bush, 43rd President 1. Peter Bulkeley m. Alice Godfrey 2. William Bulkeley m. Hopstill Read 3. Deborah Holbrook m. Joseph Torrey 4. William Torrey m. Anna Davenport 5. Samuel Daveport Torrey m. Susan Holman Waters 6. Louisa Maria Torrey m. Alphonso Taft 7. William Howard Taft (1857-1930), 27th President 2. Sylvanus Holbrook m. Naomi Cook 3. John Holbrook m. Zlipah Thayer 4. John Holbrook m. Rhoda Thayer 5. John Holbrook m. Mercy Hill 6. Chloe Holbrook m. James Pierce, Jr. 7. Jonas James Pierce m. Kate Pritzel 8. Scott Pierce m. Mabel Marvin 9. Marvin Pierce m. Pauline Robinson 10. Barbara Pierce m. George Herbert Walker Bush, 41st President 11. George Walker Bush, 43rd President 1. Samuel Smith m. Elizabeth Smith 2. Mary Smith m. John Graves 3. Mary Graves m. Samuel Ball 4. Mary Ball m. John Hitchcock 5. Samuel Hitchcock m. Ruth Stebbins 6. Margaret Hitchcock m. Richard Falley 7. Margaret Falley m. William Cleveland 8. Richard Falley Cleveland m. Ann Neal 9. Stephen Grover Cleveland (1837-1908), 22nd and 24th President ''' 2. Phillip Smith m. Rebecca Foote 3. Rebecca Smith m. George Stillman 4. Anna Stillman m. Hezekiah May 5. Elizabeth May m. Daniel Newcomb 6. Lydia Newcomb m. Timothy Bush 7. Obadiah Newcomb Bush m. Harriet Smith 8. James Smith Bush m. Harriet Fay 9. Samuel Prescott Bush m. Flora Sheldon 10. Prescott Sheldon Bush m. Dorothy Wear Walker 11. '''George Herbert Walker Bush, 41st President m. Barbara Bush 12. George Walker Bush, 43rd President Category:Clans Ancestries United States Presidents